Meggy
Meggy is an Inkling character from SuperMarioGlitchy4's series of bloopers. She first appeared in If Mario Was In... Splatoon, after Mario freed her from a can of paint in Peach's castle. Later, she dragged him into Inkopolis, where Mario joined her team to participate in the Turf War. In the Tunnel of Doom, she is the Leader of the Survivors, a group of, well, survivors! Oh and the video is Meggy's theme in the Tunnel of Doom. Biography Meggy is a female Inkling who hails from Inkopolis. She is an active competitor in local Turf War battles and dreams of becoming a successful athlete. As such, she refers to herself as an "upcoming star." For that, she tries too hard and gets into lots of fiascos when trying to be too competitive. But she ended up trapped in the Tunnel of Doom. History Prior to her first appearance (If Mario Was In... Splatoon), Meggy was captured by an unknown adversary (possibly Toadsworth) and trapped in a can of paint in the basement of Peach's Castle until Mario freed her. Afterwards, she returns home to Inkopolis, dragging Mario with her down a nearby drain. Upon returning, Meggy attacks Mario, believing that he was the one who trapped her in the can. She then quickly runs off to train. Mario eventually runs into Meggy again when he sees her walk down an alleyway. After watching her team, the Splats Squad, during their training, he asks if he can join them, only for Meggy to turn him down due to his lack of experience and their lack of an opening on their team. However, Meggy is eventually forced to let Mario in after his attempts to impress her leave one of her teammates injured. While Mario still proves to be inexperienced, he starts to show more commitment to practicing after seeing how serious Meggy is towards winning the Turf War. As such, the two slowly bond as they work together during the rest of the session. The next day, the Turf War begins, and Mario and Meggy both work to best their competition. While Mario still struggles with following Meggy's lead, he manages to come around once he starts to use his own skill set to help the team. Even so, the Splats Squad still manages to lose, leaving Meggy distraught. Nevertheless, Mario manages to comfort her with his simple-minded humor, and she resolves to keep working to get better. The two eventually part ways as Mario heads home, with Meggy now considering him her friend. Meggy eventually reappears in The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE as one of the many competitors that go through Mario's tower. She proves to be extremely skilled in most of the challenges (particularly the Slope, the Bullseye, and the Gauntlet), even making it all the way to the semi-finals. However, she ultimately loses the competition to Shroomy. She appears once more in SMG4: War of the Fat Italians 2017. Meggy serves as one of the challenges for SMG4 and Mario in a one-on-one shootout, where either one must land a hit on her in order to win. However, this proves to be difficult as her attacks frequently overwhelm them. SMG4 loses the match when he lunges out at Meggy, only to get hit by an oncoming train. Mario attempts to fake her out by pretending to surrender then shooting at her when she's not looking. However, Meggy doesn't fall for it and dodges his attack. She then shoots him, making Mario lose the match as well. Meggy later participates in the rap battle, siding with Mario and Fishy Boopkins, while also displaying her skill at singing. In Mario and the T-Pose Virus, Meggy appears playing a card game with Fishy Boopkins and Bob when Mario and Luigi(being chased by T-Pose Zombies) break into the room. Meggy attempts to fight them off, but soon joins their ranks. Appearance Meggy is an Inkling girl with orange tentacles, fair skin, and pink eyes. Unlike other Inklings, she usually wears three pieces of head equipment as opposed to only one. They are the Studio Headphones, Pilot Goggles and the Short Beanie. The rest of her gear set contains the Zink Layered LS and the Octoling Boots. The Studio Headphones and the Octoling Boots are the only gear pieces that appear to be retained throughout her other appearances where she wears different gear sets. She usually uses the Splattershot as her weapon of choice. She sprays orange ink with it. In SMG4: Wild, Wild Mario, Meggy's Short Beanie is replaced by a typical cowboy hat, something that is not found in both Splatoon and Splatoon 2. In SMG4: The Movie Audition, Meggy wears four pieces of headgear. In addition to her usual three, she also wears the Tinted Shades but colored black. She does not wear any clothing gear. Instead, she wears a simple black shirt. In SMG4: Mario University and SMG4: The Mario Hustle, Meggy wears four pieces of headgear again. However, this time, she also wears the Black Arrowbands. The rest of her outfit consists of the School Uniform. In SMG4: The Mario Mafia, Meggy's Pilot Goggles are absent while her Short Beanie is replaced by the Special Forces Beret. However, unlike in Splatoon, where its color is always set to match the Inkling's ink color, it appears as pink instead of orange. Her clothing is the Black Inky Rider. She has the same headgear set in SMG4: Final Fantasy Mariowhile her clothing is the Blue Sailor Suit and the skirt from the School Uniform. Personality Meggy is frequently displayed as a tomboy who enjoys playing sports and competing in multiple challenges, her main sport of interest being Turf Wars. She can be very competitive and will usually take whatever challenge that is thrown at her, but she is a huge tryhard and fails. The most notable instance of this is in The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE, as Meggy is one of the few contestants who cares more about the value of winning rather than the prize that Mario promises. Meggy also has a very smug sense of humor, as she frequently throws snide remarks and taunting gestures at her opponents. Particular examples include telling Mario that she mistook him for a big red target when she accidentally shot him and when she sticks her tongue out at Bowser during Mario's Challenge after rebounding from his attempts to sabotage the Gauntlet. Meggy also seems to enjoy jokes based on stupidity, as she occasionally finds Mario's idiotic actions and phrases to be funny. However, Meggy also has a bit of a sensitive side, as she hates losing and is hard on herself when her best efforts fail or don't prove to be good enough. Even so, she is able to rebound and regain her confidence fairly quickly, which she seemed to learn from Mario's confusing but well-intentioned advice. Abilities * Transformation: '''Like all Inklings, Meggy has the ability to transform into a squid when she is over a large ink covered area of her same color. * '''Martial Arts: Meggy is shown to know some form of fighting. ** Tryhard Kick: In SMG4: Wild, Wild Mario, she roundhouse/spin kicks a cowboy in a saloon who is threatening Shroomy. ** Uppercut: In SMG4 Christmas 2017: The XMAS Discovery, she was able to perform an uppercut so strong it caused Waluigi to go straight through the roof. ** Channel and Sweep Ability: In SMG4: The Mario Mafia, she was able to channel her inner Johnny Lawerence and sweep Wendy’s leg before kicking her out a window. ** Karate Skills: In SMG4: Mario and the T-Pose Virus, she used her martial arts skills to fight back against the T-Pose zombies. Unfortunately, she ends up infected anyway. * Accuracy Enhancement: Meggy has been shown to be able to hit practically any target at any range. ** Tryhard accuracy: In The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE; she aces Mario's bulls-eye challenge- a feat that was so amazing, Heavy attempted to prove she was cheating somehow, only to be disqualified when he used his Minigun in a fit of rage. ** Button Hitting: In SMG4: New Year, New Mario; she manages to hit the stop button on a microwave from the other end of the room with very little effort. ** Multiple Bulls-eye: In SMG4: Stupid Mario Sports Mix, she hits multiple bull-eyes in the archery competition. ** Disarming: In SMG4: The Mario Mafia, she has no problem disarming Wendy's multiple weapons one after the other. ** Bucket Throwing: In SMG4: Wild, Wild Mario, she is able to hit a bucket across town and knock it down to prevent DK from escaping. ** Tryhard shooting: In SMG4: Final Fantasy Mario; When Meggy received her Firegun, she is able to hit multiple targets- most of which she did while looking at her phone. * Weapon Mastery: Ranged: Meggy is shown to have an instant mastery of nearly any ranged weapon. * Inhuman endurance: Meggy has shown to be able to withstand strenuous challenges with ease. In If Mario was in... Splatoon 2, Meggy is more than able to pick up the difficulty, while Mario only wants to get some food. However, this is because Mario is fat and lazy. * High Intelligence: Meggy is not only athletic- she has shown to be quite smart as well. In SMG4: Mario University, she is able to quickly deduce that the culprit who trashed the campus kitchen was SMG4 and not Mario because the culprit threw a plate of spaghetti away. Credits All info comes from SMG4 wiki, except for the Tunnel of Doom Stuff. Category:Survivors